The Evidence of Things Not Seen
by GailTheFish
Summary: Short episode-inspired one-shots from across the first 3 seasons. Nothing to do with the season 4 episode, I just couldn't think of another title.
1. Mr Willis of Ohio

**Okay, so this fic is basically a series of drabbles inspired by different episodes from seasons 1-3. Some are episode fillers, some are post-ep; it's basically whatever came to mind during particular Toby/CJ moments or even ensemble scenes where they were particularly prominent. They don't all follow the same universe/timeline as such, so don't be confused if their relationship seems different across different episodes/chapters. And the episode quotes are taken from a West Wing transcript website I frequently use. Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Mr Willis of Ohio – 1x06)**

_Toby: Question mark, exclamation point, quotation marks, brackets, parentheses, braces and ellipsis._

Toby's rough drawl could rouse emotion in CJ at any time; when tainted with cigar smoke it simply drew her in further. Serenely listing punctuation apparently sparked so much more. Their casual game of poker had left her $50 down and with an ache in her thighs; it was only 9pm. It was going to be a long night.

There were many of these times when she'd allowed herself to absorb his voice, engrave it deep within her brain. Sometimes she only raised debates because one of her favourite things in the world was how his voice rose with the course of his arguments. It was a comfort and a turn-on all at once.

However, they'd recently started sleeping together again, and after all those years apart, his voice in her ear, breathless and husky, could still make her shiver to her core. That made work harder now, because his growl became re-associated with lucid memories of passionate encounters. She'd allowed her mind to wander on several occasions from simple conversations and meetings in his presence. Hopefully winning some of his money tonight would make things easier. Probably not, she'd need a lot more of him than that.


	2. 20 Hours in LA

**(20 Hours in LA - 1x16)**

_Mark: Oh, it's good to meet you both. CJ, I was wondering if my money buys me a few words alone with you._

_Toby: Throw in a box of chocolates and a pair of nylons, get you a lot more than that._

He knew she had made a mental note to smack him later on, but Toby couldn't help himself.

It had been yet another late night after yet another restless day, ceaselessly promoting Bartlet for America with whatever it took.

Toby's divorce had been finalised a mere 6 weeks prior to the beginning of the cross-country adventure of a campaign trail they were to embark on; forgotten a mere 6 hours into said campaign trail after his first kiss with CJ (in this decade anyway) in the dark light of a hotel parking lot. They wanted to preserve what they had, especially so early on, and physical contact usually had to be kept to a minimum. It's not like you could have sex on a campaign bus and keep it a secret.

Sometimes they had a lack of privacy, sometimes unfortunate hotel room locations, leading to days without intimate comfort and the likes. There were days when all CJ wanted was Toby, days that were shitty and left her craving the desire of her best friend / boyfriend. One day in particular left her a mess: the campaign was suffering from a fresh round of Republican attacks; the press were on her back, even more viciously than she could have imagined; her eventual handing of them led to a showdown with Toby before they left Kansas City. They'd sworn and attacked each other, malicious and tired. She'd cried in the toilets back on the bus and no-one noticed that she didn't talk for the rest of the night; Toby took everything to direct his anger on everyone but her. He knew he'd screwed up, said things he hadn't meant, and he didn't know how to make it right.

The next day saw the campaign roll into St Louis, Missouri: guns fully loaded as campaigning commenced around the city. CJ and Toby didn't see each other all day, apart from lunch when she moaned to Sam about ripping her last pair of nylons climbing onto the press bus. They didn't speak and it was excruciating. She wanted to make amends but she didn't have the strength in her to talk to him and not break down, she feared losing him too much. That night, they found their hotel rooms were placed next to each others – usually an ideal. Toby realised he had an opportunity. Trudging down to the hotel gift shop, he chose her something that she usually couldn't resist and headed back to her room.

He waited for a few minutes, slightly afraid to proceed, before knocking. She opened the door and observed him standing there - Fererro Rochers in one hand, a packet of nylons in the other – shuffling nervously on his feet.

"Are those for me?" she asked quietly.

"Peace offering."

She eyed him carefully: "Nylons, Tobus?" she chuckled.

"To stop you moaning. The chocolates are my apology." He replied nervously as he handed her them.

"Oh Toby. I'm sorry too." She gestured him into the room.

"So all this, behind us?" he wondered, closing the door and following behind her.

"Yes." She turned and nodded. "You usually like it when I moan." She flirted.

"When you're fucking me, yes." He grinned, pulling her close to him.

"Spoken like a true gentleman." She whispered and kissed him deeply. He pushed her back onto the bed and began nibbling at her neck, her hands roaming his body.

The gifts were discarded on the floor.


	3. In the Shadow of Two Gunmen

**(In The Shadow of Two Gunmen – 2x02)**

_CJ: And Toby?_

_Toby: Yeah?_

_CJ: They're still asking about the tent._

_Toby: Yeah._

_CJ: I'd be more comfortable with the "no comment" coming from the Secret Service, though..._

_Sam [to Toby]: What's this?_

_Toby: They want to know why the President exited the building in the open air._

_Sam [to CJ]: I'll talk to someone at Treasury._

_Toby: I'll do it._

_Sam: No._

_CJ: Well, someone._

_Sam: Toby, we were all in that meeting together._

_Toby: Go back to the office._

_Sam: Okay. Okay._

CJ: So, how is everyone?

Toby: The same.

CJ: Donna?

Toby: She's handling it.

CJ: Good. How are you?

Toby: Fine. (pauses) Are you okay?

CJ : (sighs) It's been a long night.

Toby: I'll come back over soon.

CJ: Okay. Toby?

Toby: Yeah?

CJ: I love you.

Toby: I love you too. Bye.


	4. And It's Surely to Their Credit

**(And It's Surely to Their Credit – 2x05)**

_Toby: By the way, you are a beautiful woman. And no one around here has ever assumed you were either ambitious or stupid._

_CJ: Toby._

_Toby: Yeah._

_CJ: Took two years._

He calls her beautiful all the time. When they're sitting eating a late lunch in his office; when he's walking her home after one too many drinks and snakes an arm around her waist; when he's kissing her softly in the dull light of her apartment; when she's moaning his name breathlessly, arching into him and digging her nails into his back.

However, she doesn't expect him to weave it so freely into the way he converses with others. They may have been alone, but intimacy was abandoned for this moment and this time, she saw he didn't have to think twice. In that moment, she probably fell in love with him a little bit more.

They have an unspoken understanding that they simply adore each other. It's acknowledged through sharp glances and confirmed through deep kisses. Neither would ever believe it if the words were spoken out loud, but the fluency of these just-uttered words were maybe perhaps all she'd ever need from him.


	5. Galileo

**(Galileo – 2x09)**

_CJ: ...the stamp, and depending on who those people were that were standing near me, the possibility of a story about me being good in bed._

_Toby: [suddenly looks up] Good in bed?_

_CJ: Yes._

_Toby: Why?_

_CJ: Because I am._

_Toby: Okay._

Fantasising about CJ in the Oval Office – he cringed at this not being the first occasion such thoughts had entered his mind.

She'd provided much distraction during some meetings and he'd chastised himself later for his active imagination, lack of self control. He knew Josh and Sam would have the same thoughts running through their mind right now - visions of sex with her, exploring her exquisite figure and finding out how that tongue could do a lot more than keep a leash on the White House Press Corps.

Little did they know that Toby's visions were taken from knowledge and memory. Every inch of her slightly-tanned skin was ingrained in his mind, had been sprawled across his desk in late night trysts and his bed on lazy mornings. He was struck with her words; she knew it and she'd mercilessly tease him for it later when she was lying beneath him with a blush spread over her chest.

He wondered how he got so lucky, and if only the others knew, they'd probably think the same. To hell with them.


	6. Somebody's Going to Emergency

**(Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail – 2x16)**

_CJ: You want to make out with me right now, don't you?_

_Toby: Well, when don't I?_

That night, Toby returned to the office after drinking with Sam and Josh. He was sitting going over notes for a speech he was behind on when he noticed a tall figure wandering in the bullpen in the darkness.

"CJ?" she walked to his door at the sound of his voice.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself"

She walked in and sat down on his couch, fidgeting with her fingers on her lap.

"It's late." He mentioned and she nodded. "Can I help you?"

She didn't respond straight away, biting her lower lip in search of an answer.

"You were joking earlier." A half question, innocent and unsure.

"Was I though?" a smile danced in his eyes, knowing instantly what she was referring to.

"I don't know." She shrugged at him.

"CJ?"

"Yeah?"

He sighed, "How long have we known each other?"

"17 years"

"Exactly"

"What's your point?" she sounded agitated.

"You should know by now how much I want you."


	7. War Crimes

**(War Crimes – 3x05)**

_Amidst the bright Communications Bullpen, Toby's office is a lot darker. With his feet up, Toby is sitting on his couch reading a newspaper. CJ walks in the bullpen and puts a file on a desk. She was just about to leave when she sees Toby. She walks inside. Toby becomes flustered, a bit nervous._

_CJ: Hey._

_Toby: I-I-I'm not here._

_CJ: I called you at home. I had you paged._

_Toby: Yeah._

_CJ: I didn't know you were here._

_Toby: [covers his face with the newspaper] I'm not._

_CJ: I think the jig is up._

_Toby: Clearly, I'm here, but I-I-I'm not open for business. I heard the President was meeting with Hoynes, so I-I-I wanted to see how-how it goes._

_CJ: Listen..._

_Toby: And I see you picked Chicago over Cincinnati so let me explain to you why your money's gonna be in my pocket._

_CJ: If the President wins reelection, it's gonna be on the Vice President's coattails?_

_Toby: [pause] You want to know what's weird? I-I-I just said... that exact same thing a couple of days ago._

_CJ: I know. You know how I know? Will Sawyer just told me._

_Toby: Will Sawyer's in Myanmar._

_CJ: He got kicked out of Myanmar. He's in the room now._

_Toby: CJ, I said it... I said it at that W.A. meeting. I said it a the end of the meeting. We were talking about areas where Hoynes is polling stronger than... It was... [awkward chuckle] I said to our own... [pauses and sighs] Do I have a little time?_

_CJ: A little._

_Toby: Thank you._

_CJ: You're here now?_

_Toby: [chuckling] Yeah._

She adored how cute he was sometimes. He was actually hiding out and that was relatively un-Toby-like, but it was pretty endearing. She would be offended that he was ignoring and hiding from her, but she couldn't really judge people on hiding, given her height and inability to, plus she still found it incredibly cute. A newspaper Tobus, really? Never mind, she'd have to get onto Will about the possibility of Toby's quote being a thing.

* * *

_That night, Toby's apartment:_

"I tried dealing with Will about the remark," CJ said coolly, running circles on Toby's chest with her finger.

"Tried?" he responded.

"He's not running it." She told him.

"One less thing to think about." Toby sighed and pulled her closer.

"Yeah. Sam told me about your speech to the staffers." She grinned up at him. "It's cute when you show people that you care, Tobus."

"You're only saying that 'cause I show you every night." He flirted, fingers reaching her breast.

She slapped him playfully, "I was trying to be nice and you think I was trying for sex?"

"You're naked in my bed, CJ. Your point's pretty invalid." Toby pointed out.

"Shut up." She laid her head back against his chest.


	8. The Women of Qumar

**(The Women of Qumar – 3x08)**

_She looks up to see Toby at the back of the room. He crosses his hands over his heart._

Unspoken emotion was their forte. They spoke in exchanged looks, crooked smiles and fleeting touches. Toby's gesture was one he made rarely and it was reserved for CJ - and vice versa; it spoke as loudly as poignant words for those times when words were too much. In all their years it served as the embodiment of hope and love and promise. She couldn't stay mad at him for much longer after that, damn him.

By the time her briefing was finished, she noticed he'd exited the room. She headed back to her office, Carol hot on her heels, placing another set of briefing notes onto her desk with a sigh.

"You did good." Toby spoke from the couch, she'd breezed straight past him.

She turned to face him, "Didn't see you there."

"You did good." he repeated sincerely.

CJ closed the office door before walking to where he sat, plopping into the space beside him.

"Toby?" her voice was small.

"Mm?" he hummed, head tilted as he faced her.

She leaned in and kissed him softly.


	9. H-Con 172

**(H. Con-172 – 3x10)**

_Toby: McDeere shot 1 for 23 from the field last night. Missed his first 18 attempts. Wouldn't you think after the first 17 misses the coach would say, "Mickey, this isn't your night"?_

_CJ: You don't have work to do?_

_Toby: I have a lot of work to do._

_CJ: And?_

_Toby: Can't rush these things._

_CJ: No._

_Toby: 1 for 23. That's exactly one better than my mother would have done. She's been dead 12 years._

CJ liked it when Toby took refuge in her office; she did it too in his office. It confirmed their ultimate comfort with each other and she'd never admit how much she adored his presence.

As he sat on the couch procrastinating, her mind drifted back to when his mother was ill. Toby and his mother were close, but she hated Andi. She always asked Toby to bring CJ along when she was in town. This was a lot in those last few months because CJ adored Sarah Ziegler and they'd still kept in touch once she and Toby had broke up.

She'd told CJ herself that she thought Toby was stupid for letting her go. She didn't have the heart to tell Sarah she'd gone to LA of her own accord, ending their relationship so it wouldn't suffer under the strain of distance. It was probably a good thing that his mother never lived to see him marry Andi, that in itself may have given her a heart attack.

CJ wished sometimes his mom was still around to kick some sense into him, because whilst she had taken it upon herself to do that task, he still never realised how much she still loved him. Of course that would involve telling him, but if he felt the same he'd probably have done it by now.

He'd been divorced for nearly 4 years and they'd been sleeping together on and off for the past 3 and nothing had materialised. She couldn't accept that she'd never capture his heart fully, but it was a small price to pay compared to losing his friendship altogether over unrequited love.


	10. The Two Bartlets

**(The Two Bartlets – 3x12)**

_Sam: Yeah. He thinks the government is keeping alien bodies at the Bullion Depository in Fort Knox. What are we keeping in the Bullion Depository in Fort Knox?_

_CJ: [pause] Soup?_

God, he admired CJ Cregg. She was on the verge of tears mere moments ago talking to him, the epitome of vulnerability. Now here she is, joking with Sam like nothing had happened, hiding away those emotions with all the courage she's built up.

She's strong and beautiful and he respects her so fucking much. He's never been in love like this before and he can't comprehend how a woman can hold herself with so much elegance and composure the way she does, yet manage to enchant with a whole spectrum of emotions. That includes the sorrow he felt for her previously, and the laughter that comes to his lips with her quip.

He always knew she was strong, but since becoming Press Secretary she's always continued to amaze him with the extent of that. He can only smile with intrigued eyes at this exquisite woman he's so lucky to have.


	11. Night Five

**(Night Five – 3x13)**

_CJ: Hey._

_Toby: Did you read it?_

_CJ: It's great._

_Toby: Thank you._

_CJ: Someone's going to get an ass-kicking from the missus._

_Toby: Listen-_

_CJ shuts the door on him._

Yes, the report would piss off Andi; he did have a very intricate knowledge of the scope of Andi's annoyances, having been the main one for the past 10 years. However he hated it when people still referred to her as his wife. He shouldn't wear the damn ring really, but it's a bit stuck thanks to the extra pie-induced pounds of the administration and he's not going to risk losing a finger by cutting it off.

Nonetheless, he especially hated CJ making "missus" jibes because she's the last person he wants thinking he's still in love with Andi. He loves her, his Claudia Jean, and there are moments when he's sure she feels the same. Like when they're an entanglement of limbs after sex and she clings onto his waist as he whispers endearments into her hair. They're not young like they were, they don't confuse sex with love these days. He's never been so certain about anything, but he's not going to risk losing her for the sake of 3 little words.


End file.
